


Office Destruction

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Suspender Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: It was late and dark and Donghae should have already been gone, but given that his hands were tied behind his chair with the suspenders he had attached to his pants that morning, it would prove to be a little difficult.





	Office Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SME FOR THE LOVELY VISUAL OF DONGHAE IN SUSPENDERS.  
> warning: EunHae get kinky with suspenders. Also wanton destruction of office equipment.

It was late and dark and Donghae should have already been gone, but given that his hands were tied behind his chair with the suspenders he had attached to his pants that morning, it would prove to be a little difficult. He figured that he and his boyfriend would be staying after hours for a little, but he didn't count on the _teasing_ Hyukjae wanted to indulge in (not like he ever complained about being tied up). He gasped loudly at the sensation of teeth against the soft skin of his inner thigh followed by the tickling sensation of the barest hint of stubble.

“Open up, Donghae.”

Glaring down at the man on his knees in front of him and scrunching his nose, he considered not doing it out of stubbornness, but then slowly let his knees spread. He smiled at the quicksilver flash of teeth and gums and the warm glance upwards.

“Always so good for me,” Hyukjae breathed before licking a long stripe up Donghae's thigh.

Donghae gasped again as Hyukjae sank his mouth down on Donghae's dick with one practiced move and let that breath out on a moan, allowing his legs to spread wider. He tried to thrust up when he felt the vibrations of laughter around his dick but Hyukjae's hands held his hips still and he pouted down at the dark head for a second before a hard suck had him throwing his head back. At the feeling of fingers along his thighs and a finger dipping below his balls, pressing hard against his perineum, he threw his head back. “ _Ta ma de_ ,” he yelled.

Hyukjae pulled his head up, his lips red and swollen, slick with saliva, and arching an eyebrow. “Did you just curse at me in Chinese?”

“I might have,” Donghae snapped out, a whine barely being held back in his throat. “You've been teasing me for almost an hour now,” he whined.

Hyukjae chuckled. “And what, you want to be fucked now?”

Donghae stuck out his tongue. “I wanted to be fucked an hour ago, but you wanted to play.”

Hyukjae stood and leaned back against the desk, his lanky, pale body looking paler under the florescent lights, and Donghae licked his lips, dropping his gaze to the flushed cock rising towards Hyukjae's lean stomach. “Ahem, my eyes are up here,” Hyukjae teased.

Looking up through his lashes, he bit his lip for a second before pouting lightly. “Will you fuck me now please?”

Hyukjae's lip curled into a smirk and fingers drifted below his chin. “How bad are you wanting it?”

Donghae smiled. “It's been a while since we've destroyed the office,” he started, seeing the beloved pink gums.

Hyukjae laughed. “I think we do need a new photocopier and some new office supplies.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Hyukjae leaned forward and Donghae's hands were free and it was less than a minute later that his upper body landed almost painfully on the flat scanner, the top already knocked off from the force of his arms hitting it. He grinned and closed his eyes when he felt the machine whirring to life. Hyukjae already had two fingers inside him as the light slowly made its way across the scanner, and he pressed his cheek down into the glass.

Where his lover had been hiding the lube, he didn't know, but he guessed there were perks of being the boss. And definitely perks of _fucking_ the boss, he thought to himself with a laugh as Hyukjae added another finger.

“Mmm what are you thinking of?” Hyukjae asked with a open mouthed kiss to a shoulder.

Donghae smiled. “You and how nice it is that you're the boss.”

Hyukjae chuckled. “Yeah it's pretty nice being able to bend you over any time I want.”

Donghae snorted hard enough to move the photocopier. “And you were calling me into your office to fuck you on the desk yesterday.”

A soft smack to his ass had him tilting his hips slightly and spreading his legs, wanting Hyukjae to already be inside him. His fingers curled around the back of the photocopier as Hyukjae pressed his dick inside him, the feeling of being full making him moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyukjae cursed. “You're so fucking perfect, Donghae, absolutely perfect...”

Donghae smiled, feeling the words sink into his skin and rolled his hips back, prompting Hyukjae to pull out and slam back into him. He screamed, a steady stream of profanities slipping past his lips, begging for more and deeper and harder, the slight pain from his chest continually hitting the side of the photocopier (even though he knew he'd be bruised the next morning) ignored in favor of the pleasure that was making his toes curl against the cold linoleum floor. When Hyukjae pulled him back a little and tilted his hips just right, his arms shot out, shoving the poor photocopier into the wall and cracking the drywall behind it. His brain went kind of fuzzy as Hyukjae kept that angle and one of his arms left the photocopier to tug desperately on his dick, his moaning mixing with Hyukjae's groans and curses. He was so close to his orgasm when Hyukjae yanked his hand away and pulled out of him, ignoring the howl that left Donghae's throat.

He had to suffer right there on the edge, his body nearly vibrating and shaking itself apart for only a minute before his back met a hard surface, probably a desk with everything hurriedly shoved off of it, and then Hyukjae was _finally_ back inside him, making his eyes roll up behind his eyelids, the heavy feel of Hyukjae inside him and over him and the hard surface along his back made his delayed orgasm hit his system. His limbs jerked, the release of pressure in his abdomen almost too much to bear, and his head lolled to the side, feeling Hyukjae's hands curling under his ass and digging into the skin. His eyes fluttered open as his body relaxed from the strength of that orgasm, only to close again on a moan as Hyukjae slammed back inside him. He knew the desperate feel of fingers along his skin, and smirking even as he winced from the strong, smooth thrusts into his over-sensitized body. Clenching his muscles, he grinned at the loud curse and the loud moan before his lover was coming, dropping to his forearms and pinning Donghae to the desk. He laid there, absently looping his legs around Hyukjae's tiny waist and rubbing his fingers along the strong back.

He knew his boyfriend was back among the living with the press of warm lips against his chest, and he groaned as Hyukjae pulled out of him, disposing of the condom in the nearest trash bin. He craned his head around as Hyukjae nuzzled his head against Donghae's neck and considered. It might take them another round to destroy the office enough for his liking, and his lips quirked at the thought of using his suspenders on Hyukjae.

“I know what you're thinking,” Hyukjae mumbled at him, his voice rough.

“Oh?”

“Thinking of how to tie me up with those suspenders.”

Donghae snorted. “Mmm I bet you look good all tied up while I fuck you,” he teased.

“You know I do.” Hyukjae pressed a kiss to the red line across his chest. “You okay?”

Donghae nodded. “It'll bruise but it doesn't really hurt that bad.”

“Sure?”

Donghae rolled his eyes and gently cuffed his boyfriend on the back of the head. “Yes I'm sure. Besides, how else were we going to destroy that damn thing? If it's survived Kyuhyun kicking it for this long, it's pretty much indestructible.”

Hyukjae snorted into his skin. “I'm sure one of us will find a subscription to Starcraft on our desks in the next couple of days.”

Donghae laughed. “Yeah, he hated that damn thing.”

“I did too,” Hyukjae said.

“It always worked for you, though.”

“Doesn't mean that I liked it.” Hyukjae pushed up and Donghae pouted lightly at the come on his stomach turning cold without Hyukjae's body warmth. “Let's clean up in my office, you can bend me over Sungmin's desk next,” Hyukjae said, helping him off Henry's desk and dragging him into the small private office. 


End file.
